<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet suite room by kiry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475743">Sweet suite room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry'>kiry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlight | Beast (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>日本，香港，台湾，三场双人演唱会背后的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>梁耀燮进来健身房的时候，龙俊亨正拿着手机坐在单车上发呆。<br/>“我被甩了。”龙俊亨在他打算展示一下成年人的体贴悄悄溜走的时候呆滞地开口。<br/>哦，那这次出抒情主打拿多拿几个一位有指望了。他想。<br/>不过梁耀燮作为一个亲故，最好的一点就是善解人意。他知道什么时候可以随意逗弄一只猫一样撩拨龙俊亨，以及什么时候虽然可以撩拨但是最好不要，比如现在。<br/>“想具体说说吗？”他坐到龙俊亨旁边的单车上。<br/>龙俊亨开始像倒豆子一样倾诉：“她说我太自私，说我在为数不多见面的日子里只顾着疯狂地依赖她，却忽视了她想要依赖我的心情。......最后她说我给不了她足够的安全感。”<br/>他说完后看着旁边努力蹬车的梁耀燮。“......你在认真听吗？”<br/>“我在，只是——“梁耀燮调整自己的呼吸。”这和你上一段结束的恋情好像没什么区别？“<br/>龙俊亨向后瘫在靠背上。”是的，毕竟我是个在工作之余需要’疯狂依赖‘别人过活的撒娇精。“<br/>梁耀燮不确定自己该不该笑。”虽然这么说好像太早了，“他说，还是决定摆一摆梁主任的架子。”但是也许你应该换个思路，找一个愿意被你依赖，并且能充分理解偶像工作的人。“<br/>也就是圈内人，他想，比如说AU旗下的伴舞妹妹。<br/>梁耀燮考虑得太过认真，以至于完全没有注意到龙俊亨放在他身上的，若有所思的目光。</p><p>2<br/>忽视了危险目光的后果就是，龙俊亨给了他一个惊天动地的烂表白。好吧，其实也没有那么烂，毕竟相处了十多年的龙氏对他还是很了解的。很了解的意思就是，龙俊亨至少知道怎么让他松口。<br/>“耀燮啊，我爱你，你能不能和我交往？”龙俊亨说，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势在他来得及反应之前吻住他。<br/>——字面意思的松口。<br/>梁耀燮还没醒酒，被突如其来的吻亲懵了。他的嘴唇因为本人的吃惊处于微微张开的状态，龙俊亨很会掌握时机地勾了一下他的舌头，像含一块水果糖一样吮吸。<br/>梁耀燮晕头涨脑给他肚子来了一拳，很佩服自己这种时候还能考虑到明天他要拍戏而没有对那张漂亮脸蛋动手。<br/>“哎一西，你想挨揍吗！”他喊得快破音了。<br/>龙俊亨疼得皱巴巴：“你不是......已经揍了......”<br/>“我还没揍完。”梁耀燮居高临下，“要是你再说一句不该说的......”<br/>龙俊亨惨兮兮地坐在地板上捂着自己的肚子。就在梁耀燮以为他在认真反省的时候他又好死不死地说：“梁耀燮，我是真的喜欢你。”<br/>梁耀燮抬起脚准备再补一下。龙俊亨被打怕了，往后缩了缩，抬头可怜地看着他：“对不起......”<br/>梁耀燮又被他这一眼看得有点没脾气了。骂也骂过了打也打过了，他索性坐下来，对上龙俊亨沮丧而真挚的眼神。<br/>”你喜欢我什么？“他问，在心底感到一丝不可避免的好奇。<br/>”喜欢你有即使腿疼也会陪我骑单车，喜欢你即使需要早起晚睡也会来工作室录demo。“龙俊亨出乎意料对答如流。”喜欢耀燮愿意被我依赖，还会理解我的工作......这样说可以了吗？“<br/>”......你想的还挺多。“<br/>不打磕巴的龙俊亨让他有点招架不住。就是这话总觉得有点耳熟......<br/>”你是认真的？“今天可不是愚人节。<br/>龙俊亨以为梁耀燮又要揍他，连忙屁股蹭着地板往后又退了退，直到来到梁耀燮的腿够不着的安全区域。”......我是。“<br/>”那你有没有考虑过，“梁耀燮动了动还不算清醒的脑子，艰难地开口。”我们谁在上面的问题？“<br/>”......“</p><p>3<br/>问题到他们交往三个月还没有得到解决。<br/>在梁耀燮稀里糊涂地答应了龙俊亨的表白之后，他们的关系时隔十年正式从亲故上升为恋人。而说到恋人之间做的事的话：牵手和拥抱在亲故阶段也会经常做，亲吻则是在不愉快的第一次之后慢慢有所改善——现在龙俊亨已经能熟练地找到梁耀燮的舌头，然后把他亲得，或者被他亲得舒舒服服。<br/>但他们还是默契地没有讨论过更进一步的问题。同时也忽视了，如果你不理会一个问题，那么问题很可能会先找上你这个道理。<br/>比如说龙俊亨认为耀燮作为恋人给予自己更多的是精神上的慰藉。他没有特意考虑过同性之间的性吸引力问题。<br/>但这并不代表他可以平静地观赏男朋友正在淋浴的背影。梁耀燮一点也没察觉龙俊亨进了浴室，戴着防水耳机大声唱歌，一边在脖子上打沐浴露一边飙高音。他们日本的演唱会一周后就开了，梁耀燮抓紧一切空闲时间在练习，龙俊亨盯着主唱努力的背影，伸出的手带着某种怜爱地摸到他紧实的屁股。<br/>梁耀燮吓得高音都唱破了，扯了耳机下意识要骂人，一脚蹬在浴缸边缘才想起自己一丝不挂，骂着骂着脸也红起来。<br/>龙俊亨亲他发红的脸颊，亲他湿润的嘴唇，亲他每一处高温的皮肤，最后无师自通地把他按到墙上，急躁又充满耐心地进入了他。<br/>”耀燮......“龙俊亨开口，叫来叫去也总是在喊他的名字。不过好在梁耀燮也听不进去更多的话，他唯一能做的就是被顶得又痛又爽之余把压抑的喘息和呻吟一点点释放出来。<br/>两个人没来得及准备套子，于是龙俊亨体验了人生的第一次内射。事后梁耀燮瘫在变冷的水里意识模糊，连揍龙俊亨的力气都没有，只能飞给他夹杂困意的眼刀。“龙俊亨，我一定会杀了你，”他轻声说，因为对方笨拙的清理手法皱眉。“不对，先操你，然后杀了你。”<br/>龙俊亨安抚地吻他。“耀燮说什么都好。”<br/>梁耀燮翻了个白眼，选择闭上眼睛直接睡过去。他一点也不想看见龙俊亨偷偷露出的志得意满的笑容。</p><p>4<br/>距离演唱会开始剩余的一周过得很快。前一天日本落地之后他们去了一趟东京塔，然后晚上按李起光的推荐去六本木的饭馆吃了炸鸡胸，还去美术馆看了夜景。<br/>梁耀燮在夜景里寻找他们住的宾馆位置。龙俊亨突然凑近挽住他的手臂：”这算约会吗？“<br/>当然不算，这只是公费旅游。<br/>龙俊亨埋在帽檐下的眼睛亮得出奇，他忽然就说不出否决的话了。”算吧，毕竟我们没时间拿出来专门约会。“<br/>”算约会的话，我可以亲你吗？“<br/>”不可以。......你看清楚一点，这是公共场合。“<br/>”好吧。“<br/>龙俊亨很懂退步，他伸出手，吻了自己食指和中指的指肚，然后把两根手指放在他的嘴唇上按了一下。<br/>梁耀燮被搞得鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。”......想死吗？“他嫌弃地坐远了一点，但是不知道为什么自己的心跳确实变快了。<br/>演唱会当天他发现带着这种奇怪又美好的男亲滤镜之后，舞台上的互动好像也和平时有点不一样了。<br/>龙俊亨踩着《Calling you》欢快的节拍过来摸他的脸。梁耀燮秉着做好饭服的原则十分配合，于是龙俊亨玩心大起，握着他的脖子快乐地凑上来准备给他一个充满队友爱的啵啵。<br/>背后的大银幕准确捕捉到他满脸的拒绝，梁耀燮在舞台上不能怎么样，只能把自己缩出一脸褶子。<br/>花式饭服折腾了好一通，最后龙俊亨握着他的手腕一起鞠躬。甚至这个时候他也依然不能消停，弯腰的同时一定要凑到梁耀燮耳边肉麻兮兮地说：“谢谢你，我爱你。”<br/>梁耀燮又被搞得起鸡皮疙瘩。但是这次不仅心跳加快了，鼻子也有点酸酸的。<br/>拍合照的时候龙俊亨靠在他肩膀上又说：“所以晚上回去可以上床吗？”<br/>“......死吧。”</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet suite room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>11.11</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
龙俊亨怀疑他和梁耀燮能拿个月度最辛勤员工奖。他们已经连续加班一个礼拜了，除了近几天每天都在持续的内页拍摄和团体演唱会的编舞排练，两个人还要在练歌房多练一两个小时的solo曲目，为剩余的两场双人演唱会做准备。追求完美的主唱总是让他叫苦不迭，但梁耀燮真的太会拿捏把握他的尺度，以至于龙俊亨嘟起的嘴巴坚持不了多长时间就会被对方连哄带揍地压下去。<br/>
比如现在。又是熟悉的《阵雨》，这首歌他已经唱到倒背如流，但大多数时候是和权志烈柔软的金属嗓音一起。梁耀燮版本的咬字和转音都有种属于自己的不同特色，龙俊亨熟悉也喜欢他甜蜜的声音，因此即使已经听过不少次这个更亲昵一些的版本，他还是会沉迷到略微走神。<br/>
梁耀燮没等到他的rap，不满地抬起膝盖顶了顶他的屁股：“呀，该你了，想什么呢？”<br/>
龙俊亨本来就累，被他这么一搞更想来个中场休息了，索性把话筒放到一边，从背后抱住了努力对着屏幕做口型的主唱：“累了，不练歌了，练点别的吧。”<br/>
梁耀燮推了一把他靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋：“你想练点什么？”<br/>
手上的力道一点也不重。龙俊亨猜他心情应该不错，于是恣意地冲他脖子里吹气，一边把缩起来的人抱得更紧：“练练怎么在舞台上营业吧。上次耀燮都不和我互动，饭们的抱怨你都不看吗？”<br/>
“呀，才不练这个！”梁耀燮缩在他怀里因为痒得要命的后颈咯咯地笑起来，在龙俊亨亲吻他的皮肤之前投降似的拍拍他的手臂。“饶了我吧，俊亨......你实在太肉麻了，最后尴尬起来可是我的事。”<br/>
“那好吧，现在就不算练习了，”龙俊亨不再逗他，转而含住他完好的耳垂咬了咬。“现在算休息时间，很长的，很舒服的中场休息时间......”<br/>
等到他们脸红心跳，气喘吁吁地休息完，严格的主唱先他一步赖在沙发上不肯练习也都是后话了。</p><p>2<br/>
“什么时候过来拿衣服”，临起飞前一天梁耀燮发消息问他，“你说想穿的那件长袖衬衫在我这里”。<br/>
龙俊亨洗脸洗到一半回了个好，心里盘算着要不要直接拖着箱子去对方家收拾。<br/>
到目前为止他们认识十年，交往了六个月，做的次数都数不清了，两个人依然没有同居，但两边的衣帽间和衣柜里已经放了不少彼此的衣服，除此之外梁耀燮家里还有给他准备的马克杯和睡衣，龙俊亨也在上个月买了一支对方惯用牌子的电动牙刷，和自己那支插在同一个杯子里。<br/>
入伍的日子越来越近，到时候这间屋子也要变得空荡荡了，他盯着那支崭新的牙刷胡思乱想，不知道自己不在的时候对方会不会跑来他这里，哪怕是只为了偶尔用用这只牙刷。<br/>
晚上龙俊亨拖着箱子费劲巴拉进门时被梁耀燮好好嘲笑了一下，然后不给龙俊亨反击的机会就跑回厨房端出热乎乎的拉面来堵他的嘴。<br/>
拉面有股特别的浓郁香气，他想那大概是梁耀燮往汤汁里加了牛奶的缘故，刚想夸一下很好吃，对面的人忽然敲了敲碗，懊恼地开口：“啊，明天就可以在香港吃一兰了，今天不该煮拉面的。”<br/>
“没关系啊，”龙俊亨为了证明自己全心全意的支持吸了一大口拉面，还喝了点面汤，“耀燮煮的拉面...完全可以和一兰媲美。”<br/>
“真的？”梁耀燮用一种半信半疑的眼神看着他，但马上就憋不住笑出来了，“俊亨啊，慢一点，你现在吃得好像一只仓鼠......”<br/>
吃了拉面当然就不会走了，龙俊亨发消息联系好明天接他们去机场的孩子，放下手机便看到梁耀燮自觉拿着他的睡衣和毛巾放在洗手台，等他去洗澡的样子，他不知道为什么忽然有种想触碰这个人的冲动。<br/>
很显然是梁耀燮的问题，他把对方堵在浴室门口吻住的时候想，他看起来太像“家”这个字该有的样子了，这是一件很好的事，但如果明天他们要顶着黑眼圈赶飞机，这就是梁耀燮犯下的很好的错误。</p><p>3<br/>
第二天上午他们在飞机上补了很好的一觉，中午去了心心念念的一兰，拉面上来之后梁耀燮开始兴致勃勃地对着拉面碗摆拍，龙俊亨就跟着拍在拍拉面的梁耀燮。两个人接连把照片发到和孩子们的群聊里，然后就谁的拍摄角度更佳进行了一番争辩，直到屏幕对面吃不到的两个人好心提醒他们在放冷之前赶紧吃完。<br/>
“啊，一兰真好......我们能不能每个月都去香港和日本开巡演？”<br/>
“不能，鹰岩洞的龙社长，”梁社长冷酷地说，“入伍之前这就是你的最后一碗一兰。”<br/>
“......那可以媲美一兰的梁氏拉面呢？”<br/>
“这要看店长的心情。”梁氏拉面的创始人压抑着已经升到唇边的笑意，夹了一块叉烧放进对面的碗里。<br/>
吃完饭通常是人最舒适困倦的时候，再加上昨晚做了些不该做的事，直接导致龙俊亨拉着梁耀燮走到店门口时发现对方眯着眼睛看起来快睡着了。他有点不忍心拖着疲惫的男朋友继续逛街，但又不想错过这个香港著名的购物场所。在他犹豫的时候几个路过的饭认出了他们，他向她们点了点头，想了一下，拉着梁耀燮走进一家就近的冰淇淋店。<br/>
“吃个冰淇淋吧，这家还挺有名的，”龙俊亨端来一份撒着坚果碎的海盐焦糖味冰淇淋放到对方面前。“我就去逛一小下，你吃完我就回来。”<br/>
“行了，”梁耀燮像是有点不满意他哄劝的语气一样翻了个白眼，拔下一个插在冰淇淋球上的小甜筒塞到他嘴里。“你快去，别忘了给孩子们带礼物。”<br/>
当龙俊亨和两个提着大包小包的助理隔了大概一个小时才赶回来，并且整个人在回来后的五分钟内还喘气喘到话都说不太利索的时候，梁耀燮依然是一副完全不吃惊的样子，嘴角反而挂着点笑意。<br/>
他知道托累了吧唧的龙俊亨的福，两个人当晚都能睡一个很甜的觉。</p><p>4<br/>
有了上次日本双人演唱会的经验和一周以来的集中练习，第一遍排练他们就做好了几乎完美的准备，可以直接回后台休息。龙俊亨用磕巴的粤语向工作人员道了谢，回头发现梁耀燮脖子上搭着一条毛巾正盘着腿坐在地板上专心致志地扔水瓶。他看着对方的背影，一直看到半满的瓶子成功立起来才绕到面前向他伸出手。<br/>
梁耀燮握住他的手借力站起来，然后猝不及防被他抱了一个满怀。<br/>
“呀...抱着我不热吗？”他推了推龙俊亨，力道轻得不像拒绝。<br/>
“怎么办呢，一会演唱会开始之后抱你会更热的，”龙俊亨笑着搂住这个其实并不想离开的人，“先适应一下？”<br/>
梁耀燮白了他一眼，放弃似的选择让步：“...好吧，起码告诉我是哪首歌，以及怎么营业，不过分的话我会配合你的。”<br/>
龙俊亨松开他，比了一个电话的手势，咧嘴笑了一下：“就这么多，其余保密。”<br/>
剧透一半的成效非常显著，《Calling you》开始起对方始终不肯放松的神经紧绷还是在龙俊亨突如其来的袭击下达到顶峰。他快速且结实地从后面抱了梁耀燮，搂着肚子一次，然后是搭上肩膀的第二次，每次都把紧张兮兮的男朋友吓出一脸褶，虽然收回去得很快，但没过一会又会因为溢满的笑意重新甜蜜地皱起来。<br/>
龙俊亨知道他怀揣着和自己同等的欢愉与疯狂，在今晚的这座城市响起这首歌这首歌时，他们看不到辛劳的明天，看不到即将到来的分离，只能看到舞台，爱着他们的人和他们眼中的彼此。但所有的事情终究还是会来临，所以这里就是一切，是最初也是最终，是属于他们两个灿烂又短暂的唯一归处。<br/>
梁耀燮就在他面前，笑得和他们刚认识的时候一模一样，他忍不住向对方伸出手，被试探性地碰了一下，而后被那只狡黠的手弯弯绕绕地甩下。<br/>
这个动作太熟悉了，龙俊亨忍不住地想笑，不过笑之前，他有句话非说不可。<br/>
——“结婚吧。”<br/>
他张开嘴唇轻轻地，慢慢地比了一个口型。结婚吧，他想说，在仅剩不多的日子里和我住到一起，等我入伍之后比平时更想念我然后再来见我，即使不能真的结婚，不能在任何公开处留下法律和公众能允许的证明，也和我一直在一起吧。<br/>
下一秒，他感觉那只有些出汗的熟悉的手拉住了他，把他从如雾的梦境拉到聚光灯下的现实，从遥远的寂静拉到狂热的欢呼，最终拉到梁耀燮的身边。<br/>
今天是2018年11月11日晚上5点19分，这里是香港，距他们回程的飞机起飞还有八个小时，距他们首尔的住处两千千米。<br/>
不知道为什么，龙俊亨看着梁耀燮的眼睛，觉得自己已经到了家。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Suite room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>11.17</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们不应该喝酒的，演唱会前一天喝酒向来是大忌。但是龙俊亨挂在嘴边一口一个的“蜜月”让他产生了一种难以自持的心动，加上台湾这家整洁又贴心的酒店在他的房间里放了一瓶香槟，梁耀燮最终还是没能抵挡住对方“真的只喝一杯而已”的诱惑。<br/>他最近大概确实有点高兴过了头。一周前龙俊亨和他求了婚，不算正式，但惊喜，隆重且隐秘。他看着这个人带笑的眼睛和一张一合的桃心唇，发现找不到任何理由在对方说出“结婚吧”之后不去握住那只熟悉的宽大手掌。<br/>短暂回国的几天里龙俊亨非常认真地补送来了一枚迟到的戒指。梁耀燮十分感动，但是鉴于自己紧密到没有缝隙的日程表只能给他一个感谢的啵啵——“ok我很喜欢谢谢你我也爱你”的那种，然后偏偏头假装看不见男朋友欣慰中透着一丝失望的眼神。<br/>“哎，不是男朋友了已经，是你的丈夫，记得吗？”<br/>“闭嘴，”梁耀燮笑着拿床上的游戏手柄向龙俊亨砸过去。他不否认今天喝得有一点超过平时为自己严格规定的量，但带气泡的甜美液体弄得他有点晕乎乎，以至于顾不上在意这些。“我才是丈夫！就算你是先求婚的一个，嗝！也不行。”<br/>“好好...”龙俊亨比他看上去好一些，起码可以轻易躲过他的突袭并且从床的另一边翻过来搂住他。“你是我的丈夫，耀燮，你真是个帅气的家伙......”<br/>他一边说一边低下头去亲梁耀燮咧开的嘴唇，像是要把那些笑声也一同咽下去一样一下又一下地吻着，直到怀里的人笑到脸颊和耳朵一起慢慢发红。“这句话你说了不下一万遍，”梁耀燮抱怨着，虽然被哄得上扬的唇角和搂着他脖子的手显得一点说服力都没有。“拜托，俊亨......你不是诗人嘛，换两句给我听听。”<br/>“嗯...你唱歌也是真的很好听。”龙俊亨轻轻吻着他脆弱的喉骨，感受到突出的地方已经在微微地，动情地颤抖着。“耀燮的声带是我最喜欢的乐器，什么样的美妙声音都会从这里冒出来......”<br/>一声柔软的呻吟证实了这句夸奖。发出这种声音的人忍不住捂住了自己的眼睛，但梨涡捉襟见肘地露了出来，暴露了他试图藏起来的令人害羞的愉悦。<br/>“啊，你的手也很漂亮，”龙俊亨像终于发现了宝藏的寻宝人一样凑上去拉下他的手，放在厚实的掌心里包裹住。“手指修长，却又很软，真是一双完美的手。”<br/>失去遮挡的梁耀燮放弃般对视上那双充满欲望的眼睛眨了眨，手指不听话地搔了搔对方的掌心，开口的声音里像掺了蜜：“我们俊亨今天很会夸人啊......过来一点，让欧巴亲亲你......”<br/>他们接了一个很长很湿润的吻，期间梁耀燮的T恤被扒了下来，外裤也被脱了一半，而龙俊亨自己的睡衣还整整齐齐地穿在身上。“为什么你还穿着衣服？”他有些不满地勾了勾对方好端端挂着的睡裤边缘。“快点，脱掉，让我看看你最近长肉了没有......”<br/>“因为你都不帮我脱......”龙俊亨一边含糊地答应下来，一边熟练但不太灵活地解开自己的睡衣纽扣。“而且我最近...你不是都知道嘛，太累了，每次排练完就回去了，不像你每天还会去健身房......”<br/>“那不是累，”梁耀燮把他拉下来一点，伸手去解开他睡裤上系住的绳结。“是你太懒了......”<br/>“是，我比较懒，”龙俊亨笑着咬了咬他的脸颊。有梁耀燮的帮忙，他终于得以空出一只手做点别的事。“不像勤劳的健身妖精，总是练得这么好，特别是有一个翘得要命的屁股......”<br/>他在说话的同时把手塞到对方的底裤和床垫的夹缝里，隔着薄薄的布料揉捏起男朋友紧实的屁股。梁耀燮发出一声介于羞涩与满足之间小动物似的呜咽，松开抱着他的手彻底拽掉自己的底裤扔到一边，把硬挺的性器和完全裸露出来的皮肤一起送到他温热的掌心里。<br/>“慢点，慢点......”龙俊亨捏了捏他臀上滑嫩的软肉，恋恋不舍地松开手去床头够到之前放好的润滑剂。“蜜月之后还要回归工作，工作很重要，不能搞得太累了......”<br/>“呀，这句话真的是出自上周在舞台上偷袭我两次的人嘴里？”梁耀燮佯装愤怒地拿膝盖顶了顶他腿间的东西，但很快在被亲到敏感的耳后时破功笑了出来。涂了果香味粘液的手指又湿又滑，力道也很柔和，他索性主动地曲着腿让龙俊亨扩张进来，再时不时用嘴唇蹭蹭对方沾着汗液的脖子和发根，然后含住近在咫尺的银色耳环。“打个商量......”耳环清脆地敲打他的牙齿，让他听起来有一点口齿不清，“你真的体谅我的话，明天不要在饭们面前，嗯，再折腾我了......”<br/>“真的吗？”龙俊亨把扩张到第三根的手指抽出来，握着他的腰，性器贴紧了他的穴口。“台湾的饭们会很失望的......”<br/>“又不是你在失去表情管理的时候被抓拍到，还...还登了报纸......”梁耀燮咬着他的嘴唇，被后穴的硬物热得不自觉地发抖。“真的，不许再折腾我了，太丢脸了......”<br/>他说话的尾音弯弯绕绕，嘴唇被吻得轻微发肿，眼睛里一半纵容一半嗔怪，整个人比今晚喝下去的香槟还甜上一些。龙俊亨胡乱地回应了一声，拨了一下他的嘴唇，脑袋向下贴近他的肩膀，把新的亲吻落在不会被人看到的地方，然后以带着某种仪式感的轻柔缓慢进入了他。<br/>“嗯......”被填满的时候梁耀燮收紧了手臂，脚趾也在床单上揪出一道深深的皱痕。龙俊亨在他体内不轻不重地抽动起来，他被顶得意识开始有些涣散，因此完全没有去想对方还有精力一边插到最深处一边伏到他耳边把那句“换两句给我听听”贯彻到底。<br/>结果龙俊亨说：“耀燮里面又紧又热......嗯...夹得我好舒服......”说的时候也没有放过梁耀燮完好的耳垂，把温暖的吻和下流的话像戴耳钉一样紧紧印在那块小小的可怜皮肤上。<br/>“呀，快闭嘴......”梁耀燮因为过度的害羞闭眼闭到挤出几道褶，但他已经完全无心考虑再次失去表情管理的问题，双腿用力缠着龙俊亨的腰，只想把自己送得更深的同时让对方也一个字都说不出。<br/>“好好，最后一句......”龙俊亨艰难地笑起来，轻咬他泛红的鼻尖。“耀燮...啊......是我见过最可爱的人。”<br/>温柔交合后的高潮来得并不激烈，他们懒洋洋地在快感的余韵里搂了好一会才放开彼此。梁耀燮用拇指擦了擦龙俊亨脸上险些流进眼眶里的汗水，很快得到一个来自对方亲在手腕上的吻。<br/>“我们必须得去洗个澡......”龙俊亨困倦地眯着眼睛说出这句十分违心的话。“明天上午九点就开始排练了。”<br/>“当然。”梁耀燮以同样的违心答应了一声，一点坐起来的意思都没有，整个人半梦半醒地陷入云朵般的床垫。“呀，台湾的夜市这么有名，酒店的ps4还是新的，可是我再也没力气出门或者打开电视了......啊，好遗憾，没有给‘蜜月’画上一个完美的句点......”<br/>他被立刻打断了。一张厚厚软软，带着一点甜蜜和幽怨的嘴唇堵住了他的嘴巴，并且在深入之前说：“重点难道不是，我正和你躺在同一张床上吗？”<br/>梁耀燮捏住那张漂亮脸蛋，心满意足地和他接起吻。没办法，这可是蜜月，谁让他高兴过了头。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>